Emily, you got some 'splainin to do
by Daisyangel
Summary: Fifth in my Spencer/Emily series, follows In Midnights In Cups of Coffee, Shut Up and Kiss Me, Here Comes Peter Cotton Tail, and Little Moments. Please read and review. Emily has something to share. spemily, jj/morgan undertones


Emily couldn't believe they'd been dating for a little over a year. It seemed just like yesterday she was showing up at Reid's house due to a nightmare. She laughed when she thought back to when Morgan and JJ had caught them together during that case in Ohio. She was asleep and was unaware of it until Spencer had told her the next morning. A smile crossed her face when she thought back on him telling her that he had to explain what was going on to Morgan and JJ. ----------------------

"Okay, Pretty Boy, spill. What's up with you and Em and when did that happen?" Morgan prodded.

"Well a couple of weeks ago she showed up at my house after a nightmare. It was the night we got back from catching that unsub in Kansas and he'd held a gun to my head. We started talking and it lead to playing Uno and drinking coffee and eating cookies. It continued whenever one of us had a nightmare we'd go to the others place."

"So how did it go from that to you two dating?" JJ wondered.

"She showed up at mine and Morgan's room after another nightmare. She was putting herself in place of our current victims, and it really freaked her out. We did our usual routine and after a while she called time for a bathroom break. When she came back out she wasn't looking where she was going and we ran into each other. Before I knew it we were kissing," Spencer concluded. Deciding it was his turn to find out some info, Spencer asked,

"So what about you two? When did that happen?" Laughing at the turn of events JJ and Morgan explained how they had gotten together.

"I knew I had feelings for her so I asked her to dinner," Morgan began.

"I accepted then after dinner we went dancing. It's gotten better ever since."

"How long have you been dating?"

"About five months. We're planning on telling Hotch soon," JJ answered.

"Oh crap, something else we have to worry about," Emily commented as she walked into her and JJ's room. The others laughed but thankfully telling Hotch went well and the entire team knew before they'd left Ohio about the two couples. ---------------------

It was now 14 months later and the team found themselves on another case. This one had taken them to Nebraska. The unsub was killing the victims with a lethal dose of Potassium Chloride. It was the end of their third night in Lincoln and the team was ready for some down time.

"Hey Em, you feeling okay? You look kind of pale," JJ noted.

"Yeah, just tired," Emily answered listlessly.

"You sure you're okay?" Spencer checked, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, just tired. I think I'll lay down for a bit." Nodding in understanding the others watched her go in concern.

"I wonder if she's getting sick," Morgan commented.

"I hope not, but she has seemed really out of it the last few days," JJ agreed.

"Prentiss's tough, she'll fight through whatever this is," Rossi said.

"Dave's right, I'm going to the pool, who's up for a swim?" Garcia questioned. Both JJ and Morgan accepted while the other three declined bidding them a fun time before heading off to their rooms. ----------------------

Emily was searching through her go bag for her MP3 player so she could listen to music when she stumbled on something that stopped her in her tracks. It was her bag of tampons and she realized that she had yet to use one this trip. She knew her cycle started at the same time every month so she was immediately concerned. She should have started four days ago, the day they were briefed on the case. Grabbing for her calendar she scanned the dates back to her last period and stopped. Panic began to well up in the young woman. Knowing she wouldn't be able to focus on the case until she knew a definitive answer Emily grabbed the keys to the SUV that she Morgan, JJ and Garcia had been driving and ran from the room. Arriving at the Walgreens on the corner she rushed in and bought a three-pack, just to be safe, she told herself. Back at the hotel she took all three tests and waited for the results. Three minutes later three identical results were staring up at her. Emily's breath caught in her throat at the realization she'd just discovered. She knew she needed to talk to Spencer right now. This couldn't wait. It might be hard for them to concentrate on the case, but it would be harder for her to do so if she had to keep this from him. Steeling her resolve she grabbed the three tests and headed for the door. ------------------

Having kept her composure all the way from her and JJ's room to Reid and Morgan's room the next floor up, Emily felt the first tear drops as she reached the guys room. Reaching out a shaking hand she knocked. Dropping her hand back to her side to match the one that clutched the three tests she let the tears fall knowing it would be useless to wipe them away because more would come. The door opened, revealing a shirtless Morgan.

"Em?" he asked softly.

"Is Spencer here?"

"No, he went to get some coffee." Nodding Emily lifted her head and made eye contact with Morgan. Seeing the tears Morgan reached out and pulled his friend in for a hug. "Hey, come in and we can talk."

"O...kay," Emily sobbed. Settling on his bed he pulled Emily against him and rocked her as she cried.

"What's wrong, Em?"

"I d-d-d-don't know how this happened. We were so careful. He's going to h-h-hate me," Emily cried hysterically. By this point Derek was thoroughly confused. Just then JJ's voice floated to them from where she was walking out of the bathroom.

"Who was at the door, Der…?" she broke off when she caught sight of a crying Emily in Derek's arms. Hurrying to the bed she joined the two of them and wrapped her arms around Emily's back.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Oh, Jayje, I don't know how this happened. He's going to be so mad at me," Emily cried. Giving her friend a confused look JJ looked down when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She thought she knew what her best friend was clutching in her right hand but she needed to know for sure.

"Are those what I think they are?" the media liaison asked tapping the other woman's right hand. A shaky nod was her answer.

"I'm confused, help me out here?" Morgan requested.

"I'm p-p-pregnant," Emily stammered before dissolving into a fresh wave of tears.

"It's going to be okay, I promise. I know it's a shock and I'm sure Reid will be shocked to, but he loves you. He could never hate you," Morgan swore.

"He's right," JJ said.

"I got coffee for all three of," Reid began to say as he unlocked the door and stepped in closing the door with his hip. Taking in the tension in the room Reid looked around trying to figure out what was wrong. The moment he saw his girlfriend in tears being held by Morgan and JJ he placed the tray of coffee on the table and made his way to the bed.

"Emily? What's wrong, sweetheart?" Spencer questioned softly. At the sound of Reid's voice Emily buried her face deeper into Derek's chest and cried harder.

"You need to tell him," JJ said gently. Emily nodded as she prepared to tell her boyfriend of 14 months that they were going to be parents.

"We'll give you two some space," Morgan said hugging her tightly then letting her go so JJ could do the same. The two remaining agents watched there friends leave before turning to each other about to have the biggest conversation of their relationship. -------------

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant, Spencer. I'm about a month along," Emily rushed out all in one breath. Spencer blew out a shaky breath and stared in total shock at his girlfriend.

"P-p-pregnant, are you sure? When did you find out?" he stammered.

"Yes, I'm sure. I just took the tests about fifteen minutes ago." As she was speaking she placed the tests on the bed in front of him.

"Wow," Spencer breathed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered starting to cry once again.

"Hey, it's okay. Please don't cry," Spencer beggged as he hugged her. "No it's not planned but we're going to be fine. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't terified, but we'll make it through this, Emmy," he whispered using his nickname for her. Giving the first smile since she'd learned the news Emily kissed him softly.

"I'm going to be a mom," she said incredulously.

"And I'm going to be a dad," Spencer added.

"Ready or not, here it comes," Emily quipped with a smile.

"We'll be just fine," Spencer repeated knowing in the end they would be even if there were bumpy times along the way.

TBC?

A/n, next in my little series. I've had this idea all along. I couldn't wait to get to it. Please R/R!


End file.
